With the advent of the run-flat type pneumatic tire in the automobile and light truck markets, the mounting of such a tire on the rim of a wheel has heretofore been a frustrating, awkward, time consuming and fatiguing operation. A run-flat type tire as used herein relates to a tire wherein the inner edges of the sidewalls are each provided with a continuous bead which extends generally into the tire interior. When the tire is mounted on a wheel rim, the sidewalls and the tread section of tire cooperate so as to embrace the rim and the beaded inner edges of the sidewalls sealingly engage the underside of the flanges formed on the wheel rim when the tire is inflated. Because of the configuration of the run-flat type tire and the manner in which it sealingly engages the wheel rim, it heretofore required an inordinate amount of manual effort and dexterity to distort the sidewalls a sufficient amount to allow the beaded inner edges of the sidewalls to fold around the rim flanges and engage the underside of such flanges. Such a tire mounting operation, sometimes required the joint efforts of two persons, and/or frequently resulted in injury to the person, or persons, involved and/or damage to the tire itself.